Character Sheet Belor
Character Info Race : Human Class : Fighter Sex : Male Level : 3 Alignment : NG Height : 6'3 Weight : 89kg Eyes : Green Hair : Blonde Age : 22 Deity : Size : Medium Speed : 30 Favored Class(es) : Fighter Ability Scores Strength : 15 (+2) Dexterity : 13 (+1) Constitution : 14 (+2) Intelligence : 9 (-1) Wisdom : 10 (+0) Charisma : 14 (+2) Maximum Load : 200 lbs. Lift Overhead : 200 lbs. Lift : 400 lbs. Drag or Push : 1000 lbs. Combat Statistics Hit Points : 23 Initiative : +1 (1 Dex + 0 misc) Armor Class : 18 (10 base + 5 armor + 2 shield + 1 Dex) Touch AC : 11 (10 base + 1 Dex + 0 size) Flat-Footed AC : 17 (10 base + 5 armor + 2 shield + 0 size) Base Attack (BAB) : +3 Base Melee : +5 (3 BAB + 2 Str + 0 misc) Base Ranged : +4 (3 BAB + 1 Dex + 0 misc) Combat Maneuver : +5 (3 BAB + 2 Str + 0 misc) Maneuver Defense : +16 (10 + 3 BAB + 2 Str + 1 Dex) Saving Throws Fortitude : +5 (3 base + 2 Con + 0 misc) Reflex : +2 (1 base + 1 Dex + 0 misc) Will : +1 (1 base + 0 Wis + 0 misc) Racial Abilities and Features Bonus Skill per level Class Abilities and Features Bonus Feats Bravery Armour Training 1 Skills and Languages [ ] Acrobatics : -5 (0 ranks + 1 Dex + 0 class + 0 misc - 6 armor) [ ] Appraise : -1 (0 ranks - 1 Int + 0 class + 0 misc) [ ] Bluff : +2 (0 ranks + 2 Cha + 0 class + 0 misc) c Climb : -4 (0 ranks + 2 Str + 0 class + 0 misc - 6 armor) c Craft: : -1 (0 ranks - 1 Int + 0 class + 0 misc) [ ] Diplomacy : +2 (0 ranks + 2 Cha + 0 class + 0 misc) [ ] Disguise : +2 (0 ranks + 2 Cha + 0 class + 0 misc) [ ] Escape Artist : -5 (0 ranks + 1 Dex + 0 class - 0 misc - 6 armor) [ ] Fly : -5 (0 ranks + 1 Dex + 0 class + 0 misc - 6 armor) [ ] Heal : +0 (0 ranks + 0 Wis + 0 class + 0 misc) c Intimidate : +6 (1 ranks + 2 Cha + 3 class + 0 misc) [ ] Perception : +0 (0 ranks + 0 Wis + 0 class + 0 misc) [ ] Perform: : +2 (0 ranks + 2 Cha + 0 class + 0 misc) c Profession: ^ Gambler : +4 (1 ranks + 0 Wis + 3 class + 0 misc) c Ride : +1 (0 ranks + 1 Dex + 0 class + 0 misc - 0 armor) [ ] Sense Motive : +0 (0 ranks + 0 Wis + 0 class + 0 misc) [ ] Stealth : -5 (0 ranks + 1 Dex + 0 class + 0 misc - 6 armor) c Survival : +0 (0 ranks + 0 Wis + 0 class + 0 misc) c Swim : -4 (0 ranks + 2 Str + 0 class - 0 misc - 6 armor) Your maximum ranks in a skill are equal to your total level. Class skills with at least 1 skill rank in them gain a +3 "class" bonus. c denotes a class skill. ^ denotes a skill that cannot be used untrained. Languages : Common Feats Combat Reflexes Blind Fighting Weapon Focus (Longsword) Power Attack Money and Equipment Armor : Scale Mail Shield : Heavy Belt : Body : Clothes Chest : Eyes : Feet : Hands : Head : Headband : Neck : Ring #1 : Ring #2 : Shoulders : Wrists : Weapon : Longsword +1 Weapon : Longbow Weapon : Punching Dagger Other Equipment : Fish hook, soap, brass knuckles, arrows Potion of Cure Moderate Wounds Total Weight: 69 Lgt Load : 66 Med Load : 133 Hvy Load : 200 Money : 5sp, 2cp Other Treasure : Spellbook Level 0 : Level 1 : Level 2 Magic Level 0 0 spells per day 0 bonus DC 10 (10 + level + 0 ability) Level 1 0 spells per day 0 bonus DC 11 (10 + level + 0 ability) Level 2 0 spells per day 0 bonus DC 12 (10 + level + 0 ability) Category:Character Sheet